Crystalline
by Apollo's Girl 319
Summary: An encounter at restaurant between Lex, Lana, Lois and Clark. Set in Season 5.
1. Wrong One

**Disclaimer:** Owned by the powers that be: DC comics, Smallville creators and producers and all those other people. Sue me and you'll get nothing.

**Crystalline: Wrong One**

Lana sat with Lex sharing a quiet meal in the most expensive restaurant in Metropolis, Crystalline. They were celebrating their one year anniversary. He was wearing an Italian custom designed tux, a rich purple shirt underneath and a matching silk tie. Lana was wearing a designer black strapless dress. It hugged in all the right places with an open slit on the side showing off her legs which Lex admired throughout the night.

The two smiled at each other as they toasted to their evening. Lana's smile slowly slipped as she saw someone across the room. "What is he doing here?"

Lex looked in the same direction. " I didn't know he could afford such a place," he remarked as he saw Clark Kent walking through the restaurant following the host. As the two men walked by, Clark's eyes widened in surprise at the two.

"Lex, Lana. Hi." Clark said stopping briefly by the table. The host had continued walking.

"I didn't think you would stoop this low for stalking," snapped Lana. Clark eyes widened more at her words.

"I didn't know you were here," Clark said, the hurt evident in his voice.

"I'm sure you didn't," Lana said upset that her evening was ruined by her ex showing up. Secretly, not that she would ever admit this, she was thrilled that Clark would go to such lengths to show that he still cared about her. She looked him over and saw that he was dressed in a tux with a black shirt underneath. However, he didn't wear a tie and the top three buttons were undone. His hair was slightly styled but still a bit messy.

"Clark, may I ask how you were able to get in? I didn't think you make enough to even pay for an appetizer," Lex said smirking. He couldn't find better enjoyment then watching Clark pine away for something of his.

Clark's eyes darkened. "I hate to spoil your ideas about me, but I-"

"I don't think you have to explain yourself Clark. They obviously don't really care to listen or to believe," a voice interrupted. Clark turned around.

"Lois!" Lana said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Having dinner with Clark. Now if you'll excuse us." Lois stated coldly with a smile as she led Clark towards their table, the host still waiting there with the menus.

Lex had been studying Lois when she made her sudden appearance and couldn't help but be awed by her. She was in a deep red halter silk evening gown. It accentuated all of her curves, but still quite elegant. There was a slit in the front that revealed her very long legs. Her hair, which was now a dark shade of brown, lay softly around her shoulders slightly curled. He couldn't help but thinking she looked more womanly than Lana.

Clark pulled the seat out for Lois and sat down beside her. It was then that Lex and Lana noticed that it was a table of four. They shared a quick look only to see the arrival of the other half of Clark and Lois party, Senator Martha Kent who was being escorted by General Sam Lane.

"Lana, Lex!" Martha greeted warmly as she did with everyone.

"Senator Kent. Hello." The two greeted back. General Lane merely nodded an acknowledgement to Lex and continued to lead Martha towards their waiting children. At this point Lana began to blush realizing she _possibly_ made a mistake in her assumption about Clark. However, she wondered if Clark had found out about their plans and wanted to make it appear less like stalking. Lana had to smile at that. Clark would always love her.

"Well, this is interesting." Lex said as he watched the General pull the seat across form Lois out for Martha. The General then sat down across Clark.

Throughout the rest of the evening, Lana couldn't help but watch that table, every bit of laughter, playful bickering, and silent smiles that happened over the course of the evening. She felt jealousy rise in her as she noticed the closeness of Clark's mother and Lois. What brought up stronger urges of jealousy was the way Clark was acting with Lois. It wasn't that it was different from the way the two usually acted but there was more to it. The way his eyes shown when he was looking at Lois, how anytime they touched their hands would linger and their smiles were brighter and wider. He never did that with her.

Lana wasn't the only one watching with jealousy. Lex took a large gulp from his champagne glass wishing he had something stronger. Needless to say that table had ruined his and Lana's one year anniversary. He felt his own jealousy and anger rise as a realization hit him. He may have the girl but her heart was with Clark. Lana hadn't really taken her attention away from them unless she was trying to pay attention to him. Trying to - not quite succeeding. He realized when she did pay attention it was in hopes of making Clark jealous. Now, Lex conceded to himself, he was doing the same thing. He liked making Clark hurt and jealous of him. He was tired of always being jealous of the farm boy. However, it was a failed attempt for both of them. Lex looked at Lana and saw the girl he was in love with, and then looked at Lois and saw a woman he could be in love with.

Before long, both realized that the evening was not going to work out and so called for the check in hopes that something could be improved once they left. After Lex paid, the two started to head out. However, as they were walking out, Lana let out a rather loud anguished "No!"

Lex followed Lana's gaze to a rather sparkling ring on Lois Lane's finger. He shook his head, muttering "Definitely the wrong one."


	2. Ties

**Ties  
**

For the twentieth time that night, fingers continued to undo and redo a black silk tie. The fingers worked quickly only to stop for a momentary reflection in the mirror and then restart what it had already done.

"You know the first time you did it looked fine," an amused voice said.

"Fine? I need it to look right, perfect…" was the frustrated response.

"Who would have thought the King of Plaid would worry so much about his appearance?" Clark only let out an irritated growl.

"Yeah well you don't have a five star general who's about to find out his daughter is officially off the market and without him knowing it."

Lois let out a laugh. "Relax Smallville, it'll be ok." She walked over and took his hand off of his tie and started to redo it for him.

"Ok? This from the woman who didn't want to tell her daddy that she was seeing me because she was afraid that he would find some way to lock me up or have you thrown in an institution."

Clark snorted, but relaxed as he watched Lois take over the tie. All evening he had been worried how the General was going to react to the news that he had proposed to Lois and more so that she had accepted. Lois told him that tonight was the perfect opportunity to tell their parents especially her father. It was too nice of a place for him to do anything to anyone. Clark would rather do this someplace else, like on the other side of the planet through a phone. Only Lois could convince him otherwise. He smiled at the thought that he would be spending the rest of his life with Lois convincing him otherwise on a lot of things.

He couldn't get over the fact that Lois was his wife or at least will be again. The past year had been an amazing and surprising ride for both of them. They went from "secret" friends to knowing that they were meant to be in a rather short amount of time. Clark looked at Lois in fascination, studying her face.

She was smiling as she reworked the tie for him. Her hair was now a dark brown having dyed it back to her original color. Lois had decided to do it spur of the moment and he thought it made her even more beautiful. Her brown eyes stood out more. She had let it hang loose in soft curls for tonight. His breath caught every time he looked at her. The dark red dress was flattering on her, especially since it was his favorite color. She caught his gaze and smiled even wider as she looked up at him.

"There!" She said as she moved aside to let him look in the mirror. He nodded in appreciation.

"Thanks," he said as he gave her a quick kiss. At least that was the initial intention, once their lips touched it went deeper and longer.

"Clark…" Lois mumbled as she tried to push away from him. "We should get going…"

"Yeah… I know…" He replied as gave her another quick kiss. "Let's go." He gave her a bit of a pout and led her towards the door. They were staying at the Metropolis Grand Hotel for the weekend. Lois was staying in a room with Mrs. Kent but had headed over to Clark's room to help him get ready when it was obvious to the two women that Clark was taking an awfully long time, especially with super speed at his disposal.

Lois let Clark lead her to the elevator and through the lobby. They were going to meet her father and his mother there. As they entered the lobby it wasn't hard for either of them to spot the five-star general who wore his best uniform proudly. Standing next to him was a stunningly dressed Martha Kent. She was wearing a dark blue evening gown. Her hair pulled back into an elegant French twist.

Clark walked over and gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek. "You look stunning."

"Thank you Clark, you look wonderful too. Any troubles?" His mother asked with a wink. Clark could only blush a bit, not wanting to admit to his mom how long he spent trying to tie his tie.

"Sir." Clark greeted the General as he shook his hand. "Thank you for inviting us tonight."

"No problem son. After how much your parents and you have helped, this is the least I could do. I'm only sorry I didn't do this earlier." Sam said regretfully as he thought of the late Jonathan Kent.

Martha nodded in agreement. "He would have liked this." The four shared a moment of remembrance.

"Lo – you look beautiful." Sam said as he looked over at his daughter.

"Daddy." Lois said in return with an impish grin. "Don't look too bad yourself, new suit?"

He returned a quirked eyebrow. "Shall we go?" he asked as he led Martha out towards the door. Clark and Lois followed. The four of them stepped into the limo the General had ordered for the evening.

"So Clark how is it going? Anything you care to share?" Sam asked as soon as they were seated comfortably.

"Um, fine, uh sir. Nothing really." Clark said uncomfortably. He looked over at Lois nervously wondering if the General knew anything.

"Really? That's not what I heard." Sam replied eyeing the young man more closely. Clark began to fidget with his tie.

"Oh… um really sir? Uh, what have you heard?" Clark said trying not to stutter, although a squeak had passed through.

Lois couldn't believe a guy who was stronger than any man on earth always turned into a mouse when it came to the general. Maybe she shouldn't have told him about all those things her father did to her previous boyfriends, she mused.

"Clark, son I would think you would be able tell me these things now that you're with my little Lo." The General admonished. "Really after all the deeds you two have done this shouldn't be so hard to tell."

Clark gulped the only words that kept running through his head was "all the deeds you two have done." He couldn't possibly know what he and Lois did behind closed doors. Clark pulled on his tie to loosen it only to find it dangling in his hand. The General, his mother and Lois looked at the tie in surprised.

"I didn't think you would be this nervous about it." The General said startled. "Sneaking into the factory and saving all of those people. It was very admirable."

Clark's eyes widened. "Oh…" Martha looked at her son quizzically wondering what it was her son was really thinking Sam was talking about. Sam looked at Clark proudly although a little confused for his heroism. Clark blushed and just sadly looked at his tie.

Lois looked at the tie and Clark and burst out laughing. "All that time trying to get it right too."


	3. Little Lo

**Little Lo  
**

Laughter rang out throughout the limo as Clark held his newly torn tie. Smiling bashfully he gave a shrug, "I guess I don't know my own strength."

The general smiled and gave him a sturdy pat on the shoulder. Lois smiled at her father and was happy that he had accepted Clark and not turned him into the US Military. Her father had only found out about Clark's abilities a month ago. At first he was afraid of the national security risks, however, after a long conversation with his daughter and Martha Kent, he knew that Clark was no risk.

Lois knew that a lot of his acceptance had to do with Martha. Her father and Clark's mother had formed a strong friendship a couple of months after Martha became senator. Apparently the two had run into each other at some dignitary conference in Washington DC and had gotten close. She wondered if part of it had to do with them bonding over the loss of their respective spouses.

Lois looked at the woman she thought of as a second mother. It amazed her to no ends what an accomplished and incredible woman Martha Kent was. Seeing the younger woman look at her, Martha gave Lois a warm smile. "So how many times did it take?"

"20-25 times for him, once for me." Lois replied. Clark and her father looked over at them inquisitively. "To tie his tie."

Martha laughed. "Nervous Clark?"

"My own mother." Clark groaned and mumbled. "Maybe."

Sam laughed, "It's ok my boy, I know I can be rather intimidating, but that's what I like about you son. You take the time to appear presentable."

Clark didn't know whether he should be happy or bury himself in the ground right then and there. Lois smirked when he looked at her. Fortunately before he was forced to respond or anyone else made an embarrassing remark about him, the limo pulled up to Metropolis Tower.

This was the tallest building in Metropolis and at the top was Crystalline, the finest restaurant in the city. In most cases reservations were made a year, sometimes a year and half in advance. Fortunately, being a general and bringing the beloved state senator helped make some last minute reservations. So here they were for an evening out.

They walked into the lobby of the building. The four of them looked in amazement at the building. In the center were glass elevators leading to the top of the building. The lobby ceiling went up to the tenth floor, before the elevators disappeared. Stepping into the elevator they anxiously waited for their arrival.

The elevator opened up to the restaurant's main lobby. Overall, Crystalline took up the top three floors of the building with the top two floors opening up to the roof. The roof itself was tiered into two levels, with gardens on both. Metropolis Tower not only boasted the best restaurant, but also the best roof top gardens and fountains.

Lois looked in awe at the view they had just in the lobby. Clark smiled and walked her over to the window. The two took in the view of Metropolis sparkling against the night sky. Sam and Martha stood beside them enjoying the view.

"It's beautiful." Lois said.

"Certainly is." Lois looked up at Clark and saw that he was looking at her. Often times she would find him doing this – looking at her when she was commenting on something else – and she loved it. She couldn't believe how in love she was with him. A year ago she would have laughed at anyone who would suggest that she would marry Farm Boy, the King of Plaid – her Smallville. Looking at him she couldn't see anything but his love. Taking a moment she gathered herself back together.

"Clark, the view – not me." She pointed. "You're so predictable."

"Who said I was referring to you. I can agree with you about the view and still be looking at you." Clark argued though she saw the twinkle in his eyes. She knew that particular one, the one that said I'm ready for a fight if you are. If he wanted one she'd it give it to him. His grin only widened when he saw that twinkle appear in hers.

"But I know you were talking about me."

Standing back a bit, Clark brought his arms across his chest and with a slight tilt of his head, "Vain aren't we?"

"Who took more time then two women to get ready?" Lois retorted bringing her hands to her hip.

"Who thinks that every positive remark I make is about her?"

"Who thinks that plaid is actually fashionable?"

"Who takes a 2 hour short shower?"

"Who can't tie a tie?"

"Who can't spell?"

"Who's the brooder?"

"Who thinks the two of you should cut it out?" Martha asked cutting in with a wry grin.

"Do those two ever stop?" Sam pondered lightheartedly.

"When the world stops spinning," Martha said, "but only to start up again."

"I'm not the one who can't take a compliment quietly." Clark muttered.

"HA! See it was about me!" Lois smiled, happy to have won the argument. Clark only grinned back at her and shrugged his shoulder. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, which only made Clark's grin turn into his ever famous Kent smile. Sam and Martha chuckled. Lois looked over at her father, "Daddy this place is gorgeous."

"I'm glad you like it Lo. The gardens are up the steps, we can go take a look while we wait for our table." He said pointing towards the way. They followed him up, this time Lois took her father's arm as Clark led his mother. There was a small waiting area set up in the garden. Some benches were set among fountain waterfalls and the view was just as beautiful if not more so out in the open. Soft lights lit the ground and some lights were hung about the trees and bushes.

"Thanks Daddy." Lois quietly whispered to her father. "This is really great." She looked up at her father and saw his eyes soften.

"I'm really happy for you Lo. I'm also very proud."

She was surprised at his words, not believing what she was hearing. She always wanted to make her father proud. Not really knowing what to say other then, "Well thank the Kents for that."

"Oh I do, but Lois, you are the one who did the work. Take some of the credit if not most. Thank the Kents for the opportunities. However, it's what you did with the opportunities that makes me proud. Some people are given all the opportunities in the world and do nothing with it. You took them and took it further then what it was to begin with. Nothing can make me prouder and you being happy makes me happy." Sam said with more feeling than Lois had heard in a long time. She could feel a tear well up, but being a Lane she kept it in. Instead she gave her father a tight squeeze on his arm. He patted her hand and straightened up a bit more. He was not accustomed to showing this much affection. They smiled at each other.

"Love you Daddy."

"Love you too little Lo."


	4. Encounter

**Encounter  
**

Martha smiled at her son who was gazing lovingly at Lois. "She is certainly something."

"Yeah she is." Clark said as he looked down at his mom with his famous grin. "I don't know where I would be without her."

"I'm glad you found her."

"More like she found me." Clark said wryly as memories of the cornfield came to him.

Martha laughed having heard several times about the first meeting from Lois. "Well you can't say you two have a boring relationship."

"Far from it." The two Kents laughed.

"What's so funny?" Lois said as she walked up with her father.

"Nothing." Clark replied. "Beautiful view out here."

"It certainly is. There is a pond with a crosswalk right over there with some waterfalls." The general said pointing towards a little walkway. The women nodded wanting to go see it.

Clark shook his head, "Why don't I go check up on our table? It should be ready soon."

"Sounds good to me." Sam said as he held his arm out for Martha. He started walking the two women towards the pond. "We'll see you at the table." The two women gave a him a slight wave and followed the older man.

Clark nodded and headed back into the lobby. "Excuse me, I was wondering if our table was ready?" He asked the dark haired host.

"Name sir?"

"Lane."

"Table for four correct?" Clark nodded in response. "Your table is ready. Is all of your party here?"

"They're up in the gardens but will be joining me shortly." The host nodded and took out four menus.

"If you'll follow me." Clark followed the man into the main dining room. The host took him up a flight of stairs to the upper level. Clark could not get over how elaborate and beautiful the place was. It was certainly opulent but done in a tasteful way. Crystal chandeliers and elaborate flower arrangements adorned the room. Each table held the finest linens, silver and china. Candles were lit in beautiful crystal holders throughout the restaurant.

As they made their way through the finest seats in the house to the table, Clark was shocked to see two familiar faces.

"Lex, Lana. Hi." He greeted as he stopped by their table, noticing their surprised looks. There was a brief moment of silence as the three took in each other's presence.

"I didn't think you would stoop this low for stalking," snapped Lana breaking the silence. Clark felt a rush of hurt go through him. He couldn't believe that after all this time Lana would still believe that about him. Granted there was a period that he went looking for her – he could admit to himself now that it was a bit stalkerish – but he had let that go knowing it would do more harm to their already fragile relationship. It was Lois who had helped him see that. However, looking at Lana's cold eyes he saw that she still thought of him in the worst way.

"I didn't know you were here," He said although he heard the hurt coming out in his voice.

"I'm sure you didn't," Lana said upset.

"Clark, may I ask how you were able to get in? I didn't think you make enough to even pay for an appetizer," Lex said smirking.

Clark looked darkly at the man he use to think of as a brother. For the past year, Clark did what he could to avoid the billionaire. He almost felt sorry for him and at times wishing he could have helped Lex to go down a different path. However, Clark came to terms that Lex had the choice and decided to go the darker route. Since then Clark didn't want anything to do with him. Hearing Lex's insult, Clark was using all of his restraint not to punch the bald man. "I hate to spoil your ideas about me, but I-"

"I don't think you have to explain yourself Clark. They obviously don't really care to listen or to believe," a voice interrupted. Clark turned around thankful that Lois had come. He felt her hand rest gently on his back. He heard the tone in her voice and knew that trouble was coming.

"Lois!" Lana said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Lois wanted to smack Lana. She had excused herself from her father and Martha to join Clark at the table. When she went in she saw him talking to Lana and Lex. Lois overheard most of the conversation, especially the harsh stalker comment from Lana. Lois had to count to ten then twice more to calm herself down. She was in a very nice restaurant and they would kick them out if she started a fight. Although it wouldn't really be a fight since with one punch it would put Lana out right away. At that thought Lois smiled. She looked at Lana and replied coldly, "Having dinner with Clark. Now if you'll excuse us."

Lois took Clark's arm and turned him towards the table. Clark looked at her surprised, while his tension was fading away, he could feel the tension barely being restrained in Lois. He felt she was ready to hit someone.

"We're in a nice restaurant. I didn't want to get us kicked out," Lois said knowing what Clark's look was for. The host held out the seat for Lois as she sat down. "Although I wouldn't mind kicking her out on her ass." She muttered below her breath. Clark inwardly laughed as he heard her comment. He sat down beside her and gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"Thanks," he said, "for not making a scene. I 'm really hungry and I don't want to have to wait to find food. " Lois looked at him incredulously. "What? It's a Friday night and most restaurants would be pretty full at this time. And with what we're wearing we would need to find a rather nice restaurant and those places need reservations." Clark explained looking thoughtfully.

"Glad to know you only think with your stomach." Lois snapped at him.

Clark grinned, "Like you don't?"

Lois turned her cold eyes on him. His grin didn't fade. "Yeah well, just be glad my stomach is in agreement with yours. Otherwise there will be one pulpy-"

"Lo-is." Clark said warningly. Lois grinned back at him, a beat of silence and they both started to laugh.

"Well that was surprising." The two turned around to see their parents walking up. Clark stood up, but the General was already helping Martha to her seat. Sam then took the seat across from Clark and the two men sat down. "I didn't know Lana and Lex were here." Martha continued.

"Yeah that was a pleasant surprise." Lois muttered. Martha noticed the sarcastic tone of pleasant and looked at her son in concern. She saw the momentary look of hurt in his eyes but then he just gave a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"They seem to be doing well." He replied. Martha knew her son well enough that something had happened, but she knew he didn't want to dwell on it. She picked up her menu and brightly smiled, "So what shall we eat?"


	5. A Mother's Thoughts

**A Mother's Thoughts**

Martha watched her son from her menu. She saw his brow furrow in thought as he studied the menu, but it wasn't hard to see that it wasn't the items that his intense scrutiny was on. She let out a small sigh figuring out what he was thinking about and oddly enough they had the initials LL. Martha felt sorry for her son, knowing that he and Lana had a very rough parting. He had been upset for a long time that he and Lana couldn't have ended up on better terms.

Martha couldn't help but feel she could have done more to help her son during those times: the death of Jonathan, Clark's feelings of guilt, the break-up with Lana and the larger fall out that happened between Lana, Lex and her son. Clark had kept telling her he was fine, more concerned about how she was fairing. She smiled at how attentive her son was to her. She tried to help him where she could, but she knew it wasn't enough. He kept it all bottled up in him. She knew that he had confided some things to Chloe but it seemed Clark had closed himself off. At one point she despaired not knowing how to help her own son, but the answer was with them the entire time.

Looking across the table at the young woman in front of her, Martha smiled brightly. Lois was what got Clark through the past year. She couldn't have been more thankful and grateful for having Lois in their lives. As much as Lois always thanked her for the opportunities she gave the young woman, it was Martha who felt that all of the thanks should go to Lois. Lois did so much for both her and Clark. She was able to get Clark to open up more than anyone else – even if it was excruciatingly slow.

Lois feeling herself being watched looked up to the smiling face of Martha Kent. She quickly returned the smile, her eyes curious at the thoughtful look in the elder woman's eyes.

"So what do you think you'll be having?" Martha asked, seeing the question in Lois' eyes.

"I don't know. It all looks so good… well except maybe the frog legs and escargot." Lois replied making a small face at the last two items. The general and Clark laughed as they continued their perusal of the menu. "What about you?"

"I have no idea." The two women laughed.

"Smallville, Dad?" Lois asked.

"Salad, prime rib and a large piece of some chocolate cake," the General said putting aside his menu. Lois rolled her eyes.

"How typical." The General stared at his daughter, which she returned with a wide grin. "Smallville?"

"Actually that sounds pretty good, I might get that too." Clark said as he gave the menu another look over.

"You can't get the same thing!" Lois said quietly outraged.

"Why not?" Clark demanded. "It's what I want to eat."

"But we're at such a nice restaurant, we should all get something different to sample the menu."

"You mean so you can eat off of my plate too." Clark narrowed his eyes at Lois.

"What you have a problem with that?" Lois returned his glare. He handed her his menu.

"Choose what dishes you want." Lois looked at the menu and grinned. Clark rolled his eyes. "Just no fish." Lois nodded happy that she now only how to narrow down to two choices. Martha and Sam exchanged a quick look and smiled at their children.

Martha thought of another unexpected but happy change, her friendship with Sam Lane. She had run into him in DC about 8 months ago and the two had decided on a quick lunch. At first conversations revolved around their children but it soon came to the loss of her husband, Jonathan. It was this that sparked a deeper friendship. They had bonded in their roles as parents before, but it was in their love for their departed spouses that they truly grew closer. For the first time Martha found someone who understood how she felt. Sam surprisingly opened up about the loss of his wife and how he struggled with raising Lois and Lucy.

She was also happy that Sam came into her life when he did. Martha had felt the need to talk to someone without burdening her son and at the time Lionel Luthor was there. She knew how dangerous he was, but he was like a dangerous animal that you couldn't but be intrigued with. It wasn't hard to see how Lionel wanted something more from her, but she had always been straight with him telling him that her heart would always and only be with Jonathan. When she ran into Sam and their friendship grew he acted as a buffer between her and Lionel, for which she was grateful.

"I think Lois finally found a keeper." Sam said as he leaned over to Martha. She nodded. "Who would have thought it would be a farm lad?"

Martha chuckled. "Oh, farm boys are in a league all their own."

"I bet." Sam returned. "It's a good thing Clark here knows how to farm."

Clark looked at his mom and the General and grinned. "So I always have enough food around to keep Lois happy and fed?"

The three laughed while Lois looked at them incredulously. "I do not –"

"It's ok Lo we all know how you eat." Clark cut her off. His eyes sparkling, Lois returned it with a wide grin.

"We're having salmon and flounder."

"But I said –"

"Salmon and flounder."

A beat of silence.

"You don't eat a lot."

"Shrimp, lobster and steak it will be then."


	6. Dessert

**Dessert  
**

Clark took an astonished bite of his dessert not believing how quickly the meal went by. They had spent the evening catching up with each other. Sadly, his mother was sharing stories with the General and Lois about his younger days throughout the dinner. Clark felt that he was a pale shade of red for most of the evening. Fortunately, the General seemed to take pity on him and shared some embarrassing childhood stories of Lois and Lucy. Lois for the most part took in stride although a couple frowns did appear.

He smiled with admiration. That was one thing he loved about Lois, how she didn't let things get to her that easily. He wished that he could be more like that at times but he found the more he was with Lois the problems he always seemed to be facing were less and less of a burden. Clark felt like they were things that he could tackle.

He watched Lois and his mother talking and laughing with the General about Shelby. The General apparently had the same allergies as Lois which seemed to be a favorable characteristic Shelby found in people. Upon their first meeting, Shelby quickly found that she liked the General and would insist on following him around. After a while and rather numerous loud order attempts, Sam conceded to the dog. It was one battle he knew he wasn't going to win. So the three were discussing Shelby's little adventures around the house. Clark was happy that they were all talking and getting along. He couldn't take his eyes off of Lois during the conversation. The way she beamed and how easily she was with his mother.

Lois always seemed to understand his parents and appreciate them more so than anyone else he knew. While Chloe and Lana both liked the elder Kents they never were able to capture their hearts like Lois. Clark knew it had nothing to do with Lois living there for a time, but rather it was just simply because she was Lois. He only wished that his father was here today to share in the news.

The news. The one he had been dreading to tell since they started this dinner. He knew that he and Lois should tell them they were engaged. However, he didn't want to spoil the wonderful evening. Clark was afraid how the General was going to respond. He knew that the General liked him and was happy that he and Lois were together, but marriage was a whole other issue. He wasn't sure how the General would take his daughter being married to an alien.

Clark let out a sigh as he took another bite. There seemed to be a lull in the conversation as he found his mother's inquisitive eyes looking at him. He gave a smile as he swallowed the bite he had. Martha gave a slight nod and went back to her own dessert. Beside him he noticed Lois taking her purse out. It was then his heart stopped.

She was slipping on her engagement ring.

He quickly put the fork down and swallowed hard. He wasn't ready.

Why was she always ready before him? He thought. Then he noticed her empty plate. Figures she was already done with her dessert. He looked forlornly at his, wishing that he could have at least enjoyed the rest of it before he told the General. His plate still had four more enjoyable bites waiting to be eaten. His brows furrowed as he thought that she could have at least waited until he was finished.

However, once Lois' hand slipped into his hand all his fear started to fade. Looking in her eyes he saw her strength and her confidence in him. Clark smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Mom, General." He said getting their attention. "There's something Lois and I would like to tell you."

Martha looked at him, the questions coming into her eyes, however as quickly as it came it went away with a knowing glint. Clark swallowed and turned his attention to the General who had a unreadable expression on his face.

"As you know, Lois and I are very much in love with each other. We both know how precious time is and despite how young we are… " Clark paused, rethinking what he was trying to say, especially with the way the General's eyes began to narrow at Clark. The young Kent was surprised that neither his mother nor Lois' father was saying anything. Finally, Clark just decided to say it, "Lois and I are married."


	7. Lois & I Are Married

**Lois and I are Married  
**

"Lois and I are married." The words hung in the air, silence filling the table.

Lois looked at Martha and her father trying to gauge their reactions. She felt Clark's hand tensing with each passing moment. Martha's eyes had gotten wider, but she could see that the elder woman was not upset. Her father on the other hand was as stony as a statue. Not a word, not a twitch, no change in his expression. Even the vein that would start to throb on his neck if he was upset was still. Lois for the first time that evening felt nervous. She had gone through several scenarios in her head about how her father would react. This was not one of them. She looked at Clark and couldn't figure out why he wasn't saying anything. He was supposed to do all of the explaining.

Her eyes went back to her father waiting for someone to say something, anything. She heard Clark swallow hard. "General Lane?"

There was a long silence. When Clark was about to ask again, her father asked "Married?" Clark nodded. "When did this happen?"

"Last week."

"Is there a reason why you didn't wait?" Her father said calmly, no change in tone. Lois started to feel her heart race, as she had never seen her father this stoic.

Clark cleared his throat again. "Well… We're married and we're not."

Lois saw her father's eyebrow rise. "How can you be both?"

The three of them waited for Clark to continue. "Umm… I know I should have asked you first and it wasn't planned. But I knew it was the right time for us. " Clark took a breath as Lois realized she was holding hers. He took this time to look at her and she saw the confidence in his eyes - the confidence in them. Lois beamed. She knew that things were going to be ok. He smiled brightly at her and returned his eyes back to the General and his mother. With a sense of confidence he continued. "After we started dating I knew Lois and I were meant to be, to the point where I got her an engagement ring a month later."

Lois could barely hide her shock. She knew he had gotten her an engagement ring before she even begun to think about those things, but she didn't realize how early he had gotten it. Clark again looked at her with his signature Kent smile that she almost melted right there. She saw Martha put a hand to her heart, her own mouth open into a wide O, but she said nothing. Neither did her father, he kept on staring at Clark with the eyebrow still quirked.

"As you know I've been taking Lois with me to the fortress to both explore it and to show her everything. I wanted no secrets between us. She accepted me, everything about me. So as I was learning, I wanted Lois to learn along side me. Well, when I brought her with me last week I just knew. I knew that it was time. I proposed to her and she said yes."

Lois felt her heart skip a beat as she remembered those three words he said to her as he proposed. She had never felt happier than the moment he asked her to be his wife, well until a few moments later. Up to that point she had never felt happier. She squeezed his hand.

"That still doesn't explain how you two are both engaged and married." Her father asked. Again his expression hadn't changed much. She was beginning to wonder if his face had been botoxed somewhere between him eating dessert and Clark's announcement.

"My father heard me propose." Clark answered.

"Jor-El?" Martha questioned, although it was apparent she knew which father Clark was referring to. Clark nodded in acknowledgement. "But when you… before?"

Lois could see where Martha was going with this. It wasn't a secret that Clark had proposed to Lana before in the fortress before. It was the same question she had, why had Jor-El said something this time and not before.

"I know, but this was different. He knew when I proposed to Lois, that she is the one I am meant to be with. He heard the proposal and an image of him and my birth mother Lara came up. They said that although they could not physically be there they wished us a happy marriage and said they would like us to have a Kryptonian wedding. Next thing we knew, Lois and I were in a holographic realm with my birth parents and they took us through a Kryptonian wedding. So technically, by Kryptonian law we're married."

Clark finished and sat back in his chair, letting the information sink in for our parents. Lois was beaming at the memories of the wedding. The moment they were pronounced husband and wife she knew they were bound to each other heart, soul and beyond time forever. To be able to call Clark her husband was the happiest moment.

Martha had a smile that was breaking through however it started to stop as her eyes went to focus on the general. Her father had not moved- his stare fixed on Clark.

"So you're married by the Kryptonian law but not here?" Her father asked.

Clark nodded, "That's how we're both married and engaged."

"And you couldn't have just said you were engaged?"

Clark looked a little dumbstruck at that question. "Well she's my wife." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But here she's not."

"We were married here on Earth."

"Kryptonian laws don't apply here."

"She's my wife in my heart."

Lois felt her heart skip about a minute's worth of beats, which were replaced by the million of flutters of butterflies in her stomach. She watched her father stare Clark down even more. Then for the first time in this entire conversation did she see her father eyes soften. His whole face seemed to soften as he let out a small sigh.

"Young man, to help a father not have a stroke it would have been better to just say you were engaged first. It's much easier to handle." He sat back.

Of all the things she thought her father would say that was not it. Lois, Clark and Martha just looked at the General.

"What?" He asked as he looked at them. "You think I would be upset that you were _engaged_? It isn't hard to see which path you two were headed down once you decided to get together. I've been prepared for this since week one. I just didn't think you two would be married – which you two are not until it's in a church with proper military regalia." He said with his voice stating everything like a command. He turned his attention to Lois, "Really, Lo? You should know that I'm always prepared for every out come, it's what a good general does. And quite frankly, if you decided not to marry Clark, I would seriously have to question if you were a Lane. I always knew that no man on this earth would be good enough for you."

Lois couldn't believe what she was hearing. To add to her surprise, she saw her father take one of Clark's hands and said, "Welcome to the family son. I couldn't be more proud than to call you my son-in-law."

Clark was in just as much shock as Lois, but he regained his composure and shook her father's hand firmly. "I only hope that I can make Lois half as happy as she makes me. I promise I'll protect her and love her with everything I have and more, sir."

"I expect no less and have no worries about that. And it's Sam now – not sir or General."

"Yes sir, erm, Genera- um… Sam… This might take a while." Clark fumbled with a shrug of his shoulders. The two men laughed. Lois couldn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She held her father's eyes for a moment and saw nothing but the pride and love he had for her. Then she felt Martha's eyes on her.

Martha looked at Lois with bright shining tears. A smile graced her lips and she put her hand on hers. Lois smiled back as her own tears began to form. "You've always been a daughter to me, and now you'll officially be one. I really don't need to say welcome to the family because for the past three years you have been. Congratulations sweetheart."

Lois couldn't stop it anymore, she may be a Lane, but well, she was so happy. The tears fell as the two women squeezed their hands together.

"I'd never thought I would see Lois speechless." Clark said as smiled. All four of them began to laugh.

"I'd never thought I would be this happy." She said finally speaking. The two held hands tightly with large smiles on their faces. She saw Martha and her father exchange happy knowing smiles.

"So… When do I get to see this ring?" Martha asked her eyes glinting.

"Oh my gosh! How could I forget?" Lois said as she pulled her hand out of Clark's to show off the ring. Martha ooo-ed and aww-ed at the three stone platinum ring, one diamond to represent the past, present and future. The men only rolled their eyes at the women's fascination with the ring.

"Does Chloe or Lucy know?" Her father asked. Lois felt herself get a little red with guilt.

"No not yet, we thought it best to tell you two first." She replied, although she almost spilled the beans to Chloe the other day.

"Now Clark that is something you should be really worried about." Her father said. "You think I was going to be bad, Chloe and Lucy will be a completely different story. My advice, tell them you're engaged not married. If they think they missed the wedding, I doubt even your speed will get you out of danger."

Clark looked green at this news. Lois looked at her husband and just patted him on the shoulder taking pity on him. "I'll tell them."

He let out a breath. They all started to laugh when a "No!" rang out across the restaurant.


	8. Lucy & Ricky

**Lucy and Ricky  
**

Clark could feel his blood drain at the thought of telling Chloe and Lucy about Lois and him. Lois just patted him on the shoulder and said, "I'll tell them." With those three words all of the blood rushed back and relief was immediate. The image of Chloe and Lucy running after him and evil eyes faded away. He let go of the breath he was holding. He watched his mother and the General look at him and they all began to laugh.

He was about to say thanks to Lois when he heard a loud "No!". Clark sat up straighter hearing a familiarity in the voice. He glanced quickly at Lois, saw her eyebrow raise and her mouth "Lana?". He shrugged. She dropped her hand from his shoulder and they both turned around to look, as did the other people in the restaurant. Neither of them could see the person who spoke. Not wanting to waste time on this they returned back to the dinner. They only stayed a little longer having gotten their check. The four made their way out, Clark having taken his mother's arm and Lois with her father.

"Mom?" He started as they headed toward the lobby. She looked at him and he saw the love in her eyes. "You ok with this?"

She let out a chuckle and said, "Yes, Clark I'm ok with this. I thought you would know that."

Clark looked down at his feet and looked back at his mother. "I know, but I just wanted to make sure."

"I'm happy for you, for both of you." Martha said as she squeezed his hand. "I'm so glad you found the one you're meant to be with."

He smiled at her as another thought came into his mind, the only thing left that bothered him. "Do you think…" He couldn't finish his question as his voice caught in his throat.

"Your father would be so proud and happy." She answered right away. "Very happy and proud. We always hoped that you two would get together."

Clark raised his eyebrow at this. "Always hoped?"

Martha laughed. "Well we saw what you and Lois brought out in each other and we knew. Plus you reminded us of another couple and that was fate."

"You and Dad?" Clark asked.

"Lucy and Ricky Ricardo." Martha replied with all seriousness that is until Clark saw the twinkle in his mother's eyes.

"You really need to stop picking up Lois' bad habits." Clark rolled his eyes as he began to chuckle.

Martha added her own chuckle in, "Don't let Lois hear you say that. But seriously, yes you and Lois reminded your father and I of each other."

"I'm glad." Martha looked questioningly at her son. "I'm glad because you two had the love I always wanted in my life. Knowing that Lois and I share an inkling of what you and Dad have, then I know she and I will be happy for the rest of our lives." Clark saw his mother's eyes misting and took his arm from hers and gave her a one-armed hug. "You aren't suppose to cry."

"You're my baby, of course I'm going to cry. And when you say things like that I'm going to cry." Martha replied as she sniffled a bit.

"Clark! How can you make your mother cry?" Lois teased as she and the general waited for the two to catch up.

"I'm always going to get in trouble right?" Clark asked as the other three nodded their heads. They all laughed and made their way to the limo. Clark couldn't believe how quickly the time flew that night. Soon they had made it back to their hotel. In the lobby, the General began to make say his goodnights to the other three.

"I better head back. Early flight to Washington tomorrow." He said as he took his leave.

"Thank you Daddy. Have a safe flight." Lois said as she gave him a hug.

"You have a good night." He said as he returned the hug. "I love you Lo." He whispered.

"Love you too." Lois whispered back.

"Have a safe trip." Clark said as he watched the two Lanes part.

"Thank you son. Congrats." The two men shook hands. "Martha."

"Sam. Thanks again for the lovely dinner. I guess I'll be seeing you in Washington next week?" Martha asked as the two gave each other a quick hug.

"Absolutely. Perhaps the Spy Museum as well?" He asked happily. Martha laughed as Lois rolled her eyes behind her father's back.

Martha merely nodded and the three said goodnight as they watched him leave.

"Well off to bed for me." Martha said as she gave Lois and Clark a hug. "I'll see you two in the morning for some breakfast."

"Oh well, maybe I should I go now too. I wouldn't want to wake you later." Lois said, her and Clark had been planning on taking a walk in the hotel garden before bed.

"No you stay out with Clark. I'm sure he wouldn't mind letting you stay in his room." Martha replied as she watched her son's eye open wider than the day she first found him. Lois was just as shocked and was about to say something when Martha continued. "I may not be as young as use to be, but I'm certainly not blind or clueless. Plus you two are going to be married… again. So you'll have to get use to sharing a room."

With that she winked at the two and sauntered out towards the elevator leaving two very shocked people. "Goodnight." She called back to them.

"Goodnight." Was the chorused response from Clark and Lois. A moment of silence followed, before Lois said, "Your mom is so cool!"

"You don't think she's possessed again do you?" Clark asked as he stared at the now empty spot of where his mother had been.

Lois laughed. "Let's not think about it too much. I happen to agree with her."

Clark joined in her laughter. He held out his arm, "Shall we?" Nodding his head towards the garden.

She took it, "We shall."

The two walked out towards the garden admiring how pretty it was. Just at they turned the corner, they both stopped, shocked. As they both asked, "Lana, Lex?"


	9. I Don't Believe You've Met My Wife

**I Don't Believe You've Met My Wife  
**

Lana sat in the Metropolis Grand hotels garden with Lex. The two had been rather shocked at seeing the ring on Lois' finger earlier that night and had taken refuge at the hotel's garden. Neither one said much, but knew that they were not ready to retreat to the penthouse that they were staying in for the night.

She looked at Lex and thought about how hard he tried to make their night special. Instead of staying at his place here in Metropolis, he rented the most beautiful hotel room in the city for them. However, the excitement of having Lex at her beck and call dimmed away at the thought of Lois and her ring. She wasn't quite sure, but she was almost certain that Clark and Lois were together. Lana shook her head, no it couldn't be. Clark was in love with her, there must be another explanation. Maybe Lois was sharing the news of her engagement to someone else with the Kents and the General. After all, Lois had said that Clark and his mother were like family to her. And she did call Clark a brother when that guy that had saved her at the lake. Lana figured that's what it was. Lois was only sharing her news of engagement with the other three. Her Clark was still hers, Lana Lang's.

Lex couldn't believe that Lois was engaged. She was a muffin peddler. How could a woman like that be engaged? And not to him? He knew that evening that Lois was the woman he should be with in the future. She certainly changed her life around and was very determined. He liked that in a woman and it was obvious that Lois was a prize to be had. He looked at Lana and knew that she wasn't the one. However, he was not about to break up with her. No, he and Lana had something and always would. She would always be his no matter what, even if it were only her body.

"Interesting evening." Lex said as he took in Lana's thoughtful expression.

"Very." Lana replied. "Can you believe the ring on Lois' hand?"

"Who would have thought that she would be engaged?" Lex asked.

Lana looked at Lex, hearing a slight undertone in his voice. "You didn't?"

"Aren't you surprised?"

"I am, but I figured she would marry eventually. I'm just surprised that it was this young. I thought you didn't like Lois?" Lana asked.

"I thought she could do more with herself."

"Well she certainly knows how to get in trouble." Lana said.

"I thought you didn't like her."

Lana looked at Lex. "I never said I didn't like her, just that we're different."

"Always with the nice things to say." Lex teased.

"What do you want me to say? That's she's loud, annoying, had no taste in men? She was using the Kents and had no idea when to put her foot in her mouth?"

"The truth comes out." Lana looked at Lex unbelievingly but then started to laugh.

"Poor guy who's stuck with her. I mean she's the man in the relationship."

Lex nodded his head, although a part of him was slightly turned on by the idea of Lois taking control in the bedroom. "Well at least she can feed him muffins." The two laughed.

"She probably talks all the time." Lana said. "What stupid guy would do something like that and choose her?"

Lex was about to add more when he looked up and saw none other than Clark and Lois walking up towards them. For the first time he saw something in Clark's eyes that made him feel uneasy. He swears they were burning red like fire.

* * *

"Lana, Lex?" Clark and Lois asked at they saw the two aforementioned individuals sitting a few feet away. It was obvious that the other two had not seen them.

"I wonder what they are doing here?" Lois muttered.

Clark nodded. "Let's go the other way." He said as he steered Lois away.

Lois felt a slight jerk and tension shoot through Clark as he stopped all of a sudden. Within seconds she saw his eyes burn red. "Clark? Clark? What's wrong?" She asked.

"How dare they!" He hissed turning around.

"How dare they what? Clark?" Lois asked bewildered.

"Come on." Clark said, pulling her along.

"Why are we going back there?" Lois whispered as she saw them make the turn. "Tweedle ditz and tweedle dick are there."

"We have some introductions that should be made." Clark said as he walked straight and tall towards Lex and Lana. As they got closer, Lex was the first one to notice.

"Clark?" Lex asked as he leaned back on the bench. "Lois."

"What are you two doing here?" Lana asked looking equally as shocked.

Lois was about to reply when Clark spoke up. His voice was very steady and had a deeper tone than it usually did. "Well we were out taking a walk and saw the two of you here and I thought we should come over and say hello."

"Well, hello then." Lex replied back. "What-"

Clark continued ignoring Lex. "I also thought that this was such a joyous night, you two were obviously celebrating something and well I have some wonderful news. I figure we should share ours as well with you."

Lex and Lana looked at him questioningly. Lois was also too wondering why in the world Clark would want to share their news with those two. "I want you two to meet my wife, Lois."

Lana eyes widen and Lex almost fell off of the bench. "I'm sorry I thought you said that Lois is your-"

"Wife, Lex. My beautiful wife." Lana fainted.


	10. LL Apartment

**LL Apartment  
**

It had been a week since the encounter with Lex and Lana. Lois sat on the couch of her apartment drinking her coffee thinking of that evening. Lana had fainted after Clark repeated that she was his wife. The three of them had tried to revive her. Surprisingly, it wasn't Lana that asked all the questions, but Lex. Lana had sat there silent.

Lois had to roll her eyes as the memories came back. Clark had yet again jumped the gun by saying they were married. Not that she didn't agree with him, they were. Just not in terms that everyone else would see it. Only her alien husband would decide now of all times to forget that not everyone knows about Krypton. Another roll of the eyes followed. However, her lips softened into a smile at the thought of how Clark thought of her. He had told her, when she later yelled at him about his slip, that he couldn't help what he felt in his heart. That no matter what she was his wife. She let the butterflies flip and her heart flutter for a bit.

Explaining it to Lex took a little longer, but what surprised her most, was a change in Lana's demeanor. She had gone from shocked silence to a very happy and giddy girl. All of sudden she was congratulating the two and seemed very happy about it. Lois was so stunned that she just shook Lana's hand and thanked her.

Clark and her had left to go back to the room that night. At first they were rather stunned by the evening but as soon as they realized they were alone, it didn't take long for them to forget about everything. Lois smirked as she remembered exactly what they did to forget.

Lois was about to call Clark to come home early when she heard a knock at the door. When she opened it, it was the last person she expected to see. "Lana?"

Lana looked at Lois with big smile on her face. "Lois, I hope you don't mind my stopping by? I'm not catching you at a bad time am I?"

"Uh, no. Sure come in." Lois said as she opened the door wider for Lana to come in. Lana looked around for a moment and then turned around to face Lois. She had by now regained her composure from the surprise and walked over towards the couch.

"Lois, I'm just going to cut to the chase since I'm your friend." Lana said in a serious caring tone. "I know why you and Clark are engaged."

Lois looked at her shocked. She wasn't sure what she meant. "Because we're in love."

Lana stared at Lois. "Really Lois? In love with Clark? Come on I thought we were friends."

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't figure out heads or tails what Lana was talking about. It seemed that Lana had no intention of letting Lois speak either since she continued speaking.

"Now, please don't say anything until I'm done. I know you're just trying to be a good friend to Clark and helping out. I know how much you feel you owe the Kents, but this is taking it a bit far." Lois raised her eyebrow, wondering where the hell Lana was going with this. But she decided to keep quiet and hear Lana through. Somehow she knew that would be the biggest challenge of the day.

"I know why Clark proposed to you. He proposed so that he could make me jealous. I mean is it any _coincidence_ that we just happen to end up at the same restaurant? Lex and I were celebrating our anniversary and in comes Clark. He's loved me for years and only a year after we break up he's proposing to you? Like I said I know you're just trying to help Clark, but it's easy to see that he's only using you to get to me. Do you really want to put yourself in that position? Plus what about Mrs. Kent? How is she going to feel about it? I get what you're trying to do, and it takes a lot for a friend to do that, but you really should just stop. It's not fair to anyone."

Lois hands were slowly clenching and unclenching as she counted to ten several times in her head. As Lana continued speaking she wanted to hit her so hard that she wouldn't wake up until the next millennium.

"You think I'm pretending to be engaged to Clark to help make you jealous?" Lois said slowly, while trying to exhale and inhale her breaths in nice steady intervals.

"That or you really think that you and him are going to work." Lana replied. "Either way Clark is only doing this to get back at me."

"To get back at you?" Lois repeated slowly. She brought a hand to her forehead and let out a big laugh. "Do you hear yourself?"

Lana looked at her in shock. "You think this is funny?"

"No, I think you're funny believing that everything is centered around you." Lois replied her laughing tone underlined by a much more serious and dangerous one. "Clark and I are engaged because he loves me not because he wants to get you jealous."

Lana shook her head in disbelief. "Lois. Lois. Lois. I never thought you would fall for the Kent charm. You're deluding yourself."

"I'm deluding myself? I think you're the one, since you are the only one who believes that Clark still has his life centered on you. Why the hell do you care what I'm doing?"

"Like I said before Lois, I'm here as your friend. I don't want you to throw your life away for a man who's always going to have another woman in his heart."

The two women were staring each other down. Lois didn't know what she wanted to do with Lana: hit her, throw her out or give her a piece of her mind.

"Well thanks for being a friend." She bit out sarcastically. "But if you were then you would know that Clark and I are meant to be."

"You and Clark?" Lana began to laugh. "You really fell hard. I can't believe you. Then fine. If you don't see what everyone else sees then you deal with the fallout."

"Trust me the only one falling out is you. Then again you fell out a long time ago."

Lana narrowed her eyes at Lois. "You believe he loves you? Has he told you his oh-so-important secret?"

"You mean the one you kept on pestering him about?" Lois asked. "It doesn't matter if he did or didn't. I love him for him."

"How long will that last before not knowing bothers you? And if not that then how are you going to deal with the fact that no matter what, I will always have his heart first and as his first love I'll always be there. First loves trumps everything." Lana retorted back to Lois.

Lois walked up to Lana and looked her down. "That's the difference between you and me. **It. Doesn't. Bother. Me.** Yeah he has a secret, but so does everyone else. Some things are meant to be shared and others aren't. I know who Clark is without his secret. He's a man who would give up everything for the things that he cares about most; he tries to see the good in everyone even those who don't deserve it. Yes, the secret is important and it obviously shaped who Clark is. But nothing has shown Clark to be anything but the greatest man on this earth. His compassion, caring, intellect, his faith and belief in the people around him showed me all I needed to know about Clark and his secret. I know not to push him away by asking him and pestering him like you did. I love him enough to _accept_ for who he _is_."

Lois took a breath and continued before Lana put another word in. "As for the first love thing. Yeah, you're Clark's first love and you'll always be. And whatever I feel about it is irrelevant. So what if you have a place in his heart for the rest of his life, so does Chloe, Alicia, and the other women in his life. Even Shelby is going to be in his heart forever…"

"First loves are always going to be there, but I'm the love of his life. So I have nothing that I will ever worry about. First loves are in the past Lana. They're the memories you smile at and you remember fondly. But I'm his love now, tomorrow and forever. I know this because I'm the love of his life. You think first loves trump everything? You're wrong. Being the love of someone's life, being their soul mate is what trumps everything. You want to know why? Because I'm going to be the one he wakes up to every morning, I'll be the one he falls asleep with. I'm going to be the one to raise a family with, who goes through the day-to-day things. We'll laugh about our first move, we'll cry when we lose our first pet. We'll shop for groceries and argue about who ate the last spoonful of ice cream."

"Yeah, you're his first love, but I'm his love for the rest of his life and past it. So I'm not worried, because in the end it'll be me by his side everyday. I love him with my whole heart and I would give him everything he wants. You believe he's doing this because he wants you? Then you don't know him at all. Because if you did you would know Clark holds marriage and family as more important than anything. So you coming in here and warning me means nothing to me. If anything, it just shows why you're not the one for Clark and why you lost him."

Lana at this point couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I lost him? No, I never lost him."

"Yes you did. You lost him when you could see nothing but yourself and what you wanted and needed. You lost him Lana all on your own." Lois said.

"He'll always love me and you'll regret it Lois. You'll regret it because you know one day you'll wake up and realize he never loved you and I'm the only one he'll ever love." Lana said strongly as she stared at Lois.

Lois walked up to her, their faces getting closer as she spoke. "You believe what you want Lana. But I know and you know it, whether or not you want to admit it, Clark loves me. The only one who will regret anything is you, because you could have had the greatest love, but you lost it because it was always about you. Love isn't about what you want, it's about what you can give. I give him everything I am and more. I love him and he loves me. **Now. Get. Out.**"

With that Lois walked to the door and held it open. Lana looked at her in shock and numbly walked out the door. She was barely out before Lois slammed the door shut behind her. Lois turned around and before she knew it two arms were around her.

"I love you Lois Joanne Lane. If I hadn't already proposed, married and marrying you again, I would ask you to be my wife."

Lois looked up at Clark and smiled. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it." Clark smiled back at her.

"Clark, I know I shouldn't have been that –" She stopped as she felt his finger on her lips.

"Everything you said, which was _a lot_, was true. Lana will always have a place in my heart," he let out a chuckle, "and Shelby too, but you will have it forever. I love you but it's more than that. You are my soul mate, my life mate, my other half, my whatever you want to call it. You are everything to me and I love you."

Lois felt her knees go weak. "Clark-"

"Lois, just let me have the last word this time. I think you've done enough talking today." With that he gave her a searing kiss.

**THE END**


End file.
